


Aja, Queen matchmaker with Blonde oaf’s assistance

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: 3Below (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love, Matchmaking, Sisterly Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Whipped boyfriend, loving boyfriend, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: Aja knew her brother had to be lonely. Of course he had friends on earth and they kept in touch frequently, but she knew he was lacking a specific kind of love. Romantic love. And she would do whatever she could to find him the perfect girl and get them together. Luckily she knows just the girl, now all she has to do is get them together. But for that, she needs her blonde oaf.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> First off, special thanks to my good friend @avoiceisgraceandgreed for helping me come up with the idea for this particular story. She is another fanfiction writer and Krary fan, we were kicking around some ideas together and this one emerged so special shoutout to her. This is going to be a multi-chapter story, this chapter setting up the story but the next one will be a little more active. This will be a slow burn Krary story and they are the main focus, but we will see other ships sprinkled about with the most prominent being Staja for obvious reasons or soon to be. Also, Steve might be a bit out of character this chapter I feel, I did my best to write him but I feel I fell short. I did try, trust me. On with the show!

Background for the story: Takes place a month or so after the events of the series finale of 3below so it is mid to late summer. Archie(The talking cat with glasses) didn’t make an appearance at the end so the world isn’t doomed in this story, for the moment, could change. Krel is living with Steve as tumblr as brought to my attention that Krel doesn’t really have a place to live in Arcadia as mother is sadly gone and the camouflage probably disappeared so I decided to put him with Steve. I considered having him stay with Toby and Nana but they have AAARRRGGHH!!! And possibly Dicatious still, they didn’t need an alien king. Plus, for the sake of this story Steve is the better option. 

‘-’

Prologue: 

‘-’

It is a beautiful, peaceful, summer day in Arcadia. The most surprising thing being that it is peaceful, usually something supernatural is happening but at the moment all is quiet. A lot has happened since Morando attacked Arcadia, he caused a lot of both emotional and physical pain. But people have been moving on as it happened a month ago, the city has been repaired, so it is as if nothing ever happened. Due to all the recent excitement in the small town, some found the quietness boring while others were relieved by it. 

Krel is a mix of both. He is happy Morando was gone and no more bounty hunters are after him and his family. But now that the threat is gone, his sister and Varvatos back on their home planet, he missed them. Sure they talked just about everyday, but it wasn’t the same. Besides, everytime they called at one point or another they wanted to see their significant others and he did understand that as they both also did leave behind their romantic partners. He never let on how sad he was especially when talking to Aja, she could always read him like a book and know when something was up. She may not know what is up but she can know when something is up, luckily as she is lightyears away it is very easy to deceive her. 

Since Aja, Vex, and the others went back to Akaridion-5, Krel is living with Steve and his mother-Coach Lawerance a little as well since he is over very often. With Mother sacrificing herself, the ship no longer functioned including the camouflage. Due to this it was taken to Area 49-B to see what they could do with it. It was also under new leadership with Colonel Kubritz gone, it now a much more peaceful organization. Point being with Mother gone Krel didn’t have a place to stay, so the Palchucks took him in. Nana Domzalski did offer Krel a place but she already had two trolls and Toby, he didn’t want to be an added burden. Steve was a logical choice, he knew about Krel being an alien for the longest time, Aja is his girlfriend, and they both lost her and Eli so they could be there for one another. Krel did get his own room which used to be the spare bedroom, and Ms. Palchuck was very welcoming of the young king. 

At the moment, Krel is out of the house and Steve is on a video call with Aja. 

“You sure there is no way you can visit anytime soon? I really miss you my warrior queen ninja kicking angel.” Steve informed giving his best puppy dog face. Aja giggled at her boyfriend into her hand. 

“Believe me Steve, I would if I could. But there is still a lot of rebuilding that must be done here, and until that is complete I can’t leave. But once things are stable here, I will make sure to come and visit.” Aja promised sincerely. 

“Woo-hoo! Yea! The Palchuck, will be prepared whenever you are, milady babe.” Steve assured as he flopped on his bed for the first part of his sentence, then did an over dramatic bow before sitting back in his computer chair. His display caused Aja to continue her little fit of laughter, even wiping away a tear. 

“You are so goofy my blonde oaf.” The queen couldn’t help but remark playfully. 

“Would you have me any other way?” The blonde oaf in question asked in the same tone, Aja chuckling once more at him and his antics. 

“I suppose not. Steve, I need to ask you about something. And, I need you to be honest with me.” Aja turned from playful to serious along with worried rather quickly and Steve couldn’t help but be concerned by it.

“Of course, anything. What’s wrong?” He questioned immediately, ready to do anything his girlfriend needed him to do. He was more or less prepared for anything, between helping her when she was on Earth and being a Creep slayer he is prepared for anything. 

“It’s about Krel, I’m worried about him.” Aja confided sadly. Steve didn’t yet totally expected that to be what Aja’s problem is. He did understand as he is her younger brother she is always worried about him. But at the same time with all that they dealt with he thought it would have been a bigger problem. 

“Krel? He’s fine. I mean, he is still confused about some Earth stuff and I know he misses you and everyone else, but he’s fine. He’s settling in okay, my mom likes him, Coach likes him. Heck, he’s even been making some more friends.” Steve told her in assurance with it all being very true. Krel has made a few new friends since he decided to stay on earth. He and Seamus have hung out a bit and Krel becoming friends with his friends. Krel and AAARRRGGHH!!!! have become more well acquainted as now the town isn’t in jeopardy, also as the large troll lived with Nana and Krel has gotten to know her more. He didn’t really know anything about the old lady and as she and Varvatos are together, he thought he should. And from what he knows of her, he can say she is perfect for Varvatos and can handle him. He has even become friends with Douxie a little as well, they might be considered more acquaintances but are on good terms. 

“Really, like who?” Aja couldn’t help but wonder as Krel never really talked about his friends. She knew he had them, he mentioned them once or twice but never really went in depth about them. 

“Well, me for starters, then there’s Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!! and even Tony’s Nana. Seamus and his friends too, they really like the fact that he is an alien. He’s kinda even friends with that waiter guy, the one with the dyed hair, he’s really odd though. But who in Arcadia isn’t. Heck, even Mary and Krel are becoming better friends.” Steve relayed to Aja, not really thinking anything of the information. Aja on the other hand, her eyes widening slightly particularly at the last piece of information. 

“Mary and Krel?” The alien girl repeated in disbelief, processing the information. She knew very well that Krel and Mary when she last saw them weren’t all that close. They never talked to one another unless they had to, she still got his name wrong, the closest she’s seen the two was in Eli and Toby’s short film but they were acting. 

“Yeah, I know right? She actually knows his name now, she does sometimes still call him Karl but as a joke. They are actually hanging out right now, with Darci and Toby.” Steve added on. He didn’t see this as a big deal, but the large gasp Aja took showed she saw this all very differently. 

“Seklos and Gaylen! Tell me everything you know about their relationship!” She demanded, Steve being caught off guard by this reaction. 

“Relationship?*Scoff* They’re just friends. She helps him with earth stuff he doesn’t understand, he let’s her talk his ear off and helps her when something is wrong with her phone. No way something is going on between your brother and Mary Wang. Besides, Mary is still dating “Tight Jeans” Hank. So even if there is something going on between Krel and Mary, which there isn’t, she is already with someone.” Steve argued. It was honestly hard to imagine the two of them together, granted the only two people he ever imagined together is him and Aja, never really thinking about anyone else’s relationships. Much less his girlfriend’s little brother and especially him with the school’s resident popular girl.

“You are sure that is all? Just friends?” Aja continued to press, determined for answers. She knew very well that her little brother mocked other’s relationships including her own. But deep down, she knew it was because he didn’t have one of his own and she wanted him to be happy with somebody, perhaps that somebody could be Mary. 

“Yeah, as far as I know. I wouldn’t lie to-oh wait…” Steve stopped himself, Aja raising an eyebrow in curiosity at whatever he remembered. “No that could be nothing.”

“What?” Aja asked urgently.

“Well, Darci told me and Tobes that she saw Mary and Krel hold hands when watching the short film. Probably just being comforting as a friend.” Steve revealed, Aja gasping at that new news.

“By Gaylen’s core, in the film I noticed the way they were looking at one another. I thought they were just acting but, it could be real! Steve! We have to get them together!” Aja basically demanded, Steve voluntarily pushing his desk chair back in surprise.

“Aja, you know you are awesome, I care about you and would do anything for you, but you are crazy! We aren’t even really sure if they like each other! And Mary has a boyfriend! And, you are like, a million light years away! Not really sure how you are gonna get them together from Akiridion-5.” Steve shouted in protest. He really did care about Aja, but this is perhaps one of her craziest ideas ever. 

“Well, maybe a certain wonderful, strong, handsome, warrior oaf would be willing to help me?” Aja suggested sweetly, batting her eyes at Steve and making them puppy dog eyes as well. Steve held out for a moment but then broke. 

“Ugh! Fine! But I still think this is a bad idea for the record. And what about “Tight Jeans” Hank?” Steve brought up once more, still uncertain about the whole thing. 

“I’ll think of something, don’t worry.” Aja assured, before more could be said Luug suddenly popped on screen in Aja’s arms, licking her face. “Luug! I’m in the middle of a call!” 

“My queen! We are late!” Could be heard off screen by Varvatos in his usual booming voice. 

“Got to go, but we’ll be in touch!” Aja promised, cutting off the call. Steve let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. 

“Oh boy, what have I gotten into?” Steve asked himself, truly wondering what he got himself into.


	2. Sorry

Not a chapter, and I am so sorry for that. I am sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in so long and still haven't. I am just sorry. I really planned, meant, and want to. It seems many people like this story and I am honestly so surprised and love that. It means a lot to me that people like my story. Truth is I procrastinate a lot and have been feeling unmotivated with the story, as well as Krel and Mary content in general as I haven't seen much of it posted besides my own stuff. But, I have a lot of free time now, way more then before, and I want to continue this story and plan to. I will say reviews help keep me motivated and going and I say that truthfully as a note. I will try to post a chapter this weekend. I also hope you are all staying safe during this time. Until my next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that for the prologue as I said this is just the set up chapter, setting everything up and getting it all started. Next chapter we shall see other more characters including who this is all about and see what Aja will have Steve do first. Any thoughts or opinions and what shall happen or schemes to take place will be greatly appreciated. Until next time, stay crispy.


End file.
